A fuel distributor rail and multiple fuel injectors disposed on the fuel distributor rail are discussed in European patent EP 2 151 572 A2. A collar-shaped element having tabs on both sides, which is placed around an upper fuel nipple of the fuel injector, is provided to connect the fuel injectors to the fuel distributor rail. In addition, a retaining clip is provided, which engages around a cylindrical body of an injector connection of the fuel distributor rail from above, along a longitudinal axis, the tabs of the collar engaging with openings of the retaining clip. This fastens the fuel injector to the cylindrical body of the injector connection.
The design from the European patent 2 151 572 A2 has the disadvantage that, during operation, the fuel distributor rail can be excited to vibrations in the audible frequency range. This is due to noise sources in the fuel injectors, in particular. The structure-borne noise, for example, spreads from the fuel injectors, via the injector connections, the fuel distributor rail and the rail holders, in certain cases also to the add-on structure, from where interfering noise is radiated. These interfering noises may possibly even reach the interior of the vehicle.